syfy_dominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael
Michael is a warrior archangel, and humanity's protector, in the Extermination War. Although the Archangel Michael is the youngest and most impulsive of Heaven's archangels, he is considered the greatest of all angels. Unlike his angel brethren, Michael believes that humanity is worth fighting for. Early in his life, Michael was a ruthless, heartless "sword of God"; a bringer of vengeance and justice who fulfilled his duties sadistically, earning him the title "The Flood."http://www.syfy.com/videos/Dominion/Inside%20Dominion/vid:2803061 He is known as The Sword and was gifted with Father's Markings, which were eventually passed to Alex Lannon. At the outbreak of the Extermination War, he left his kind to join the fight against his brother Gabriel and his armies of possessed. As General Riesen's chief adviser, Michael proved an invaluable ally. Always inscrutable, Michael has watched over Alex Lannon his entire life, but is just now beginning to understand the complexities of having such a close relationship with humans. Personality Michael was a loyal servant of God, and was willing follow all his order, no matter how violent they were. Early in his life, Michael was a vicious archangel, and was known to carry out The Great Flood, which cleansed the earth. However, he had a sense of compassion that made him disobey God's order to obliterate Lucifer's body and instead buried him at sea despite it risking Lucifer's return. Michael still has faith in humanity and believes that they are worthy of redemption. However, after discovering that his own lover, Becca Thorn, was torturing a defenseless Louis and collecting information how to kill his fellow angels, Michael's rage got the better of him and he mindlessly slaughtered both Becca and Vega soldiers before dueling with Alex. Only after being injured and brought back to his senses by Alex did he realize his actions and flee in remorse, having lost his way once more. Michael eventually reveals that he only valued Alex at first for the Markings and what they meant as Alex was originally a tiny infant and he wondered how Alex could possibly bring God back. However, as Alex grew he saw how good and kind he was and became proud of him, stating that "no father could be prouder of any son." While under the darkness' influence, Michael was devastated when he believed Alex killed himself due to a hallucination. Early Life Creation Michael was among the first angels created. He was born at the exact same time as his brother Gabriel, and was comforted by the new archangel on the day of their creation, forming a deep bond. The Flood In the early ages of humanity, humans began to worship Angels rather than God. God told Michael to wipe humans off the face of the earth, and so he began to slaughter every man, woman, and child. Gabriel and Uriel showed up in time to stop Michael from killing a little boy, beating him into unconsciousness. When Michael woke up, the boy he was about to murder was caring for him. This showed Michael that his Father was testing Michael with this order, and he had failed the test. Sodom and Gomorrah Many generations after "the flood", Michael and Gabriel were put in charge of destroying the twin cities, Sodom and Gomorrah. Michael was taking too much joy in delivering Gods wrath, which Gabriel noticed. Michael explained that he was just following their fathers orders, and wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. This pushed Gabriel to kill his very first human. When Lyrae was found to be torturing humans, also taking pride and joy in his work, he expressed that he was inspired by Michael. Michael then punished Lyrae by casting him out of his body, and demoting him to the title of lower angel. David and Goliath Gabriel had raised a boy named David, who was destined to slay Goliath, and become the new king. When it came time for David to step up to battle, Michael secretly placed a rock in front of David, which he used to break open the Giants skull. When King Saul killed David over jealousy, Michael comforted Gabriel, and told him that he couldn't stop it from happening, and that time would heal him. Battle of Jericho One of the many cities within the region of Canaan, Jericho was a land promised to the Israelite's by God himself. But before their liberation, the Chosen People were enslaved by the inhabitants of Jericho, who had begun to worship false idols. God sent Michael, his trusted Sword. Obediently heeding Father’s orders, Michael surrounded the city and drove the pagans to madness, tearing down the walls and annihilating everything in sight, all in the name of God. He utterly destroyed everything in the city, both man and woman, young and old, and ox and sheep and donkey, with the edge of his sword... He burned the city with fire, and all that was in it. ''Dominion'' Season 1 Michael resides in Vega, making a home at the Stratosphere. He looks over Vega and is the city's defender. He is introduced into the series after feeling guilty and ashamed after having an orgie, which included his former lover, Senator Becca Thorn. However, Michael wished to stop as he fears creating a hybrid. He is immediately called away as one of his soldiers, Alex Lannon, was caught breaking one of Vega's rules. He flies away from Becca to interrogate Alex and serve out his punishment for breaking the rules. Though Alex broke the rule, which would result in him being purged down to V-0, Michael spares him from the fate, only to have him be lashed three times. After carrying out the punishment, Michael is meditating when he gets a surprise night visit from his old friend, Jeep Hanson. The two discuss where Jeep has been the past fifteen years, learning about Gabriel's new army. They also discuss Alex, who Michael praises as being good, but rebellious. After Jeep's request to see Alex, Michael brings Alex to Jeep where he watches a tense reunion between father and son. Michael takes Jeep to the council to inform the others that Gabriel's army is bigger and now includes a more powerful angel group known as the Powers. Michael and Jeep announce that they will inform the people who the Chosen One is, but when challenged, Michael informs them to have faith. At the Jubilee, angels attack and Michael manages to kill one and nearly defeats Furiad, a Power until an explosion at the power plant throws both angels in disarray. Michael returns to the group to learn that Jeep was murdered and that Alex inherited his new divine destiny. Michael bows and announces to everyone in the room that Alex is the baby he saved years ago and is now under his protection. That night, Michael informs Alex that he never left Alex alone. He always watched over him and took measured steps to protect and train Alex. Michael requests to see Alex's tattoos. He informs Alex what he needs to do and then questions Alex about the tattoos. Alex lies to Michael about his ability to read them. The next day, Michael meets with his brother, Gabriel to discuss the upcoming war. Gabriel tries to convince Michael to join his side, to leave the humans to die. Michael, however, refuses. Gabriel threatens to kill Michael, but his elder brother overpowers him. Gabriel, knowing he cannot beat Michael nor kill him, flies away after hinting that he knows about the Chosen One. Michael immediately goes to Alex to warn him. Alex tells him to leave him alone, but Michael kidnaps him to discuss the matter. Alex, upset over the burden and the lies, tells Michael that he sees the angel as an enemy. Michael reminds Alex that he is not, but Alex retorts that it didn't feel like that when Michael whipped him. The Archangel ensures that those days are gone, but Alex tells Michael the truth about the tattoos. Alex leaves Michael, warning him to stay away. Michael visits General Edward Riesen to get advice on how to connect with Alex. But, the General is troubled over his daughter's announcement to not marry William Whele and refusing to accept her role in society. Michael pressures the General as he informs the General of how Alex's decisions affect not just himself, but everyone on the planet. The General, however, says he cannot help Michael. Michael and Alex become closer as the Season progresses, eventually sharing a bond similar to that of a father and son. However, when Michael discovers his former lover Becca has been experimenting and dissecting his fellow angels; he goes into a fit of rage and strangles her to death. He then goes on to kill 3 soldiers and flies into the night sky, leaving Alex to go to Gabriel and the humans of Vega to stand alone against his brother. Season 2 The season kicks off with Michael bathing in the ocean. He then sees a young girl spying on him and then follows the girl to investigate. He ends up finding a town supposedly connected towards God still and is deeply affected, emotionally. He meets a woman who tells him another form of Savorism that the town believes in, all based on keeping a fire burning. He ends up defending the town when a storm hits, threatening to put out their eternal fire, and when a group of Eightballs try to invade and slaughter the town. He proves, once again, that he is still in touch with his humanity. He also grows friendlier with the priestess of the town, Laurel. She begins to show him back to his faith. When Laurel has to sacrifice herself to cleanse the town and keep the fire burning for another five years, Michael takes her place. Since he is an archangel, he resurrects later. Michael then meets up with Gabriel, who tells the latter that Uriel has died. Michael beats up Gabriel as a result of grief. However, Michael decides to take his twin along with him to New Delphi to get Alex and Noma out of the city. However, he and his brother are trapped by the leader of the city, a Dyad out for revenge against the archangel brothers. Michael is moved when Gabriel finally accepts Michael's beliefs that Alex is the chosen one while they are undergoing Julian's torture. Gabriel then breaks their torture device and sacrifices himself for Michael. Gabriel believes that Michael must find Alex again and bring their Father back. Unbeknownst to Michael, Julian infects Gabriel with the darkness from the Amphora and motivates Gabriel to infect Vega as well, while Michael is in Vega helping the civil war situation. Michael repeatedly sees Noma killing Alex, his darkest fear (which is brought out when Vega becomes infected with the Amphora). He attempts to kill Noma while Alex is trying to save her, but he too is knocked out of the darkness-hallucination when Alex is able to destroy the Amphora. Michael later loses a fight to a still-corrupted Gabriel and reveals that he believes Lucifer to still be alive and using Mallory to return as Michael did not destroy Lucifer's body as ordered. He is proven to be right as the Prophet confirms it. As Gabriel collapses from the darkness, Michael is able to get Lucifer to heal him in repayment for sparing his body. Michael then realizes that Alex is with Noma and in trouble because she sold herself to gain new wings. He realizes that Noma is working for his eldest brother/enemy and flies off with Gabriel to help Alex. After-Series Speculations/Conclusions After Gabriel pledged his allegiance to Michael once again, they fly off together to save Alex from Noma Banks. They both discover that she is working for their eldest brother and most hated enemy, Lucifer. It can be assumed that the archangel twins rescued Alex in time, stopping Noma while she flies off to assist Lucifer for his future bidings. Michael possibly formed his own trio between Alex and Gabriel. Michael possibly tries to make his brother and Alex get along while the three of them figure out how to defeat Lucifer and his followers. However, Michael could possibly miss Laurel after The Prophet evacuated the whole town of Mallory while Vega underwent an Eight-Ball invasion. It's assumed that Michael, his archangel brother, and Alex are eventually successful in bringing down Lucifer and his minions, including Noma Banks (much to Alex's possible dismay). Powers & Abilities Michael is ranked as among the highest of celestial beings, second only to God. He is presumably the greatest of the archangels, and possesses powers and skills that far surpass that of lower angels. *'Possession' - Michael was given his own body when he was created, which his spirit possesses. As an archangel he is also able to possess eight-balls and higher angels. *'Immortality' - Michael is over four thousand years old and possesses the appearance of an attractive young man in his prime. He was present in the Babylonian desert in 1900 BC and retains the same appearance as he did then. *'Superhuman Strength' - Michael is immensely strong compared to humans and can lift weights far beyond the limits of human strength. He can single handedly suspend humans off the ground and snap their necks with little effort. Early in his life, Michael slaughtered grown men and women with ease. He casually overpowers and slaughters Vega soldiers with ease and in brutal manners. *'Claws' - Michael can manifest claws to attack his opponents. * [[Wings|'Wings']] - Michael possesses a set of enormous feathery wings that unfurl from his upper back. **'Flight' - Michael is able to manifest his wings and fly. **'Wing Shields' - They provide him with shielding from gunfire. **'Wing' Blades - His feathers, when swung fast enough, can severe flesh and dismember his opponents. *'Fighting' - As a trained warrior of God, Michael is a skilled fighter. He has quick reflexes and a steady hand. He is known for slaughtering mankind almost to extinction during the Great Flood. *'Heightened Senses' - As an archangel, Michael is imbued with super senses. He can hear every breath, and every heart beat. *'Psychic Bond' - Michael shares a psychic bond with his twin brother Gabriel. This allows them to communicate telepathically and speak into each others' minds even over great distances. *'Demotion of Spheres' - Archangels are able to cast higher angels out of their bodies, making them disembodied spirits. This demotes them to the lowest sphere, gaining them the title of Lower Angel. This is done by saying a prayer of damnation before stabbing their body. *'Spiritual manifestation' - Before God left and the Angels fell to earth, the higher Angels were both physical and spiritual beings. Being so, they were able to manifest themselves spiritually on Earth, so that only other angels could interact them, but humans would not be able to see or touch them. Weaknesses *'Empyrean Steel' - As an archangel, Michael can be hurt, and even killed by this angelic metal. *'Mass Explosions' - The senate of Vega were confident that large explosions could kill archangels. * Electricity '- Electricity can shock Michael and knock him unconscious. *'Higher Angels - Other higher angels are a threat to Michael, as shown by when Gabriel and Uriel almost killed him after the Flood and when Furiad stabbed him with an empyrean blade. References Category:Angel Category:Archangel Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Higher Angel Category:Male Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters